


Unexpected Delivery

by Bioluminescent



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Molly is called Lucien, Mollymauk Tealeaf Lives, Resurrection, Vax is implied, because I don't think the Gentleman calls him Molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bioluminescent/pseuds/Bioluminescent
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin folks. Unexpected things show up and the Gentleman has to deal with them.





	Unexpected Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> So instead of writing an essay due, my brain demanded I write this instead. I love these characters so much guys I really do. As usual, this is not betaed so all mistakes are my own.

He had seen many things in his long life, but this fine morning in the wonderful city of Zadash, he had not expected this.

This being a horrendous sounding tear, like the fabric of reality was a paper simply being ripped by a child, and a rift appearing some ten feet off the ground in front of his usual table. Sorah steps forward, hand on her maul in preparation to defend him when the swirling arcane energy pulses once, twice, three times before ejecting its contents.

With a crash, a familiar lavender tiefling falls onto a table and upends it, rolling onto the floor and spilling the plates and goblets across the floor as the inhabitants jump back in shock and surprise.

The Gentleman blinks.

The once presumed dead member of the Mighty Nein shoots to his feet, not bothering to brush the food off his ostentatious coat, and instead proceeds to make quite a few vulgar gestures to the rift still in the air above him.

A quick crackling sentence rolls off his tongue as he continues to gesture with his whole body now, and he hears Sorah hide a snicker in a threatening grunt.

He watches as a black feather floats down from the rift and rests gently at Lucien’s feet, and with one last flourish, Lucien spits a curse at the rift as it vanishes with a sound not unlike a raspberry being blown, a faint hint of laughter echoing in the now silent bar.

The Gentleman can see from the corner of his eye as Kree stands in shock at the spectacle before them, hand clutching the strap of her satchel as she stares at her old friend.

Lucien takes the time to fix his clothes and untangle his jewelry before turning to him and bowing deeply, a smirk curling around a white grin.

“Express delivery.”

He raises an eyebrow, just catching as Lucien swipes the feather from the ground as he stands from his bow. “Indeed.”

Cree stutters forwards a step before freezing and glancing over to him. Ignoring her with a tight look on his face, Lucien sits at the bench before him, and with the confidence of a man supposedly dead, begins to eat.

“I was under the impression that you were, indisposed of at the moment.”

Lucien huffs a laugh. “Yes, well, you know how things are these days, don’t you?”

The Gentleman bites back a sigh as Sorah steps back to her usual spot behind his table. “I can’t say that I do, in the way that you are implying.”

“Well,” a roll of an elegant wrist, “the whole thing about dying and then being brought back by the Raven Queen due to some unfinished business as she so eloquently put it, and then being escorted by one of her, champions, let’s say, back to the land of the living.” Lucien leans back in his chair, mimicking the Gentleman’s position as he puts his boots up on the table, gleeful in the ringing silence after his admission. “So, the usual.”

He hums in consideration, before flicking a hand towards Cree. “Make sure it’s the same one as before.”

She very nearly jumps forward at the command, staring at Lucien before sniffing delicately at the edge of one pierced horn. Lucien takes it all with a faint smile on his face, but the Gentleman can see the way his hands are just barely trembling as he clutches the tankard in one hand, the other smoothing over the sequins of his coat.

Cree steps back to stand at Lucien’s back and nods. “It is him, sir.”

“You understand my wariness, of course. Merely a precaution.” He smiles at the tiefling.

“Of course.” Lucien purrs, a small smile still lingering around his mouth. “Now!” He claps once before clasping his hands together and fluttering his eyelashes at the Gentleman. “Where are my dearest friends? I frankly can not believe that they left without me.”

“Well, the last I had heard, they were making a spot of trouble down in the Menagerie Coast.”

A sharp gleam comes across Lucien’s eyes, and for a moment, the Gentleman is completely enamored. The devilishly handsome grind that comes across his face is shocking in the light of recent events, namely, his apparent resurrection and blessing of a powerful goddess, but Lucien leans forward, his elbows on the table and his hands clutched under his chin.

“Without me?”


End file.
